Started with Strawberries
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Finn and Rachel are both infatuated with one another. But with Quinn, Puck, and the rest of their high school to deal with, will they ever become more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1

**_First attempt at Glee fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. Enjoy and remember, reviews are always welcome :)_**

It wasn't in the way that he looked at her--it wasn't the piercing gaze of his eyes that oh so frequently burnt into her core until she could barely breath. It wasn't in the way which he spoke to her--the soft and gently rasp of his voice that never failed to make her melt. But it was in the way that he _sang _to her--the way the emotions flickered through his eyes and as the notes filled the air, her breath instantly hitched and smile sprang across her face.

"Perfect!" Mr. Schuester said with a clap as Finn and Rachel finished up their routine, "Keep going at this rate and you're a shoe in to win next week. Great job you two."

"Thanks." Finn said with a smile, before pleading, "Now can we leave? It's going on five o'clock--you've kept the two of us here for hours."

"Yes, guys. You can leave." Will chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow, Finn. Bye, Rachel."

"You did an outstanding job today." Rachel stated as she walked next to Finn, cradling her books in her hands, "You were perfectly on key throughout the entire song and your dance moves are improving immensely."

"Well when you have a great parter, it kinda forces you to do better yourself." He replied in an akward yet adorable way, glancing over at Rachel quickly and flashing a shy smile.

"You know, I'm starving." He then said thoughtfully, after a few moments of silence, "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Just the two of us? Would Quinn veritably approve of that sort of outing?"

"It's just dinner." He argued with a shrug, "Not like we're heading off to Vegas to get hitched, right?"

"Precisely." She agreed with a soft laugh, trying not show how undeniably happy she truly was. Ever since she had first heard his sweet voice carry across the room, she couldn't get enough of him--couldn't stop basking in his mere presence, therefore she ached to be around him as much as possible.

Their destination was only a short walk from the school, and within less then twenty minutes, they were seated at a table, the waiter hovering over them, waiting to take the young teens order.

"It's nice to be around someone who actually eats something." Finn stated once the waitor retreated into the kitchen, "Quinn only orders salad--if that. And then she complains that she's starving."

"Well I'm certaintly no Quinn Fabray." She replied with a sad smile, as if not being the pregnant cheerleader was a bad thing.

"No." Finn said with an approving smile, "You're not like her at all. In fact, I'd go as far as to say you're her exact opposite."

"If that's the case then I must assume you don't have any feelings for me whatsoever."

"Listen Rachel..." He sighed, fumbling through his mind in search of the right words to say, "I meant what I said about that kiss between us being real, and...I never felt _this _way before--the way I feel about you is--it's so surreal, you know?" He took a second to pause, his smile turning into a frown as he added, "But then there's Quinn--she's my girlfriend. Not to mention I'm the father of her baby. I mean, maybe if the baby wasn't--"

"It's not _yours_, Finn." She finally burst out, and upon Finn giving her an _'I don't believe this, what the hell are you talking about_?' look, she added, "Noah told me--a few days ago while we were still _'dating'_. Apparently he and Quinn had a night together a few months back and it didn't take him long to realize that he was in fact the father."

"How could they do that to me?" He stated softly after a long period of silence, "I'd expect it from Quinn but not Puck...Rachel, are you sure you're right?"

She nodded stiffly, then after a moment, stated, "Suddenly, I don't feel comfortable here. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you what was going on but I do beileve you had the right to know the correct information."

"No." He argued, following her up from the table which she had just gotten up from, "Don't go."

"Why?" She asked as he grasped her arm with his strong hands. He moved closer to her, his lips descending upon hers but she moved away to whisper, "Are you doing this to get revenge on your two most valuable friends? Or just to make yourself feel better in a time of despair?"

"I'm doing it because I like you." He responded in the same hushed tone, "I would've kissed you by the end of tonight no matter _what _I knew."

Without another thought, he pressed his lips to hers, causing both their body heat and heart beat to increase until they could hardly take another breath.

"Huh..." Finn grunted out once they pulled away slightly, "That's pretty cool."

"What is? The fact that we're so utterly perfect for each other and that that kiss feels as it could be the pivotal turning point for our whole relationship?"

"No." He said softly, "Your last name is Berry and you taste like straw_berries_, I never realized that."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reading and thanks so much for the reviews! There's not much Finn-Rachel cuteness in this chapter but don't worry, the next chapter will be nice and fluffy. :)**_

"Finn." Rachel breathed out in between soft, sweet kisses, before gingerly putting her hand up betwixt the two of them and backing away slightly. She had dreamt of touching him again, of pressing her lips against his and running her hands through his short brown hair, but resisted her desires long enough to say, "My apologies, but we simply cannot do this--_yet_." She paused as Finn looked at her with big, confused eyes until she explicated, "It may be true that Noah is the father of Quinn's baby but that doesn't deter from the fact that you _are _still technically her boyfriend."

"So you want me to officially break up with her?" He asked, resulting in a quick nod of Rachel's head, "Precisely, and afterwards we can sort out our own feelings of infatuation."

"Well then, I guess I better go find her." He stated unsurely, brashly turning towards the exit and starting for the door.

"But one more kiss can't hurt, right?" He then asked innocently as he turned back towards her, giving her a quick peck on the lips until he heard a voice say, "What the hell are you doing kissing Berry?"

They both turned around slowly, as if whoever the voice belonged to was the magistrater of their fate together--but once they actually perceived the face that belonged to the voice, Finn's persona turned stone cold whilst Rachel stood frozen in place.

"Since when did you decide to cheat on the cheerleader with the geekleader?" The person asked with a laugh as he leaned against the resturant wall.

"You want to talk to me about _cheating_, Puck?" Finn asked suddenly, storming over to his 'best friend' with a look of fury plastered on his face, "Let's talk then."

"Alright." Puck shrugged, not realizing the deph of the situation, "For starters, when normal people cheat, they usually tend to move up the social chain, not fall all the way down--and what complete moron cheats in a public place?"

"So cheatings okay as long as no one finds out about it, right? So it's alright to have sex with your best friends girlfriend and not tell him even though you know you're the father of her baby?"

Puck froze after hearing these words, stunned at the realization that Finn, undoubtably, _knew_. He stood, motionless, for a small amount of time before glaring at Rachel and sneering, "You weren't supposed to go around advertising that, Berry."

"While I'm sorry I divulged your deepest secret, I strongly believe Finn had a right to know. And since you certaintly weren't planning on telling him yourself--"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Rachel. You did the right thing." Finn assured her softly, causing a smile to rise to her face. There was a certain spark about him--a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that always made her feel safe and at ease in even the toughest situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked sternly off of the sudden silence, his fists clenched as he moved even nearer to his so-called best friend.

"That I had sex with Quinn or that I'm the father of her baby?" He retorted, feigning confusion, resulting in Finn lifting up his fist and swinging towards Puck who impulsively ducked.

"_Don't _Finn, he's not worth it." Rachel remarked, hastily grabbing his arm in attempt to stop him from further harming the other man. He simply nodded numerously in response, not saying a word as he took Rachel's hand and walked out of the resturant.

"Finn, what's the matter?" She asked once they both reached the frigid night air, "You look upset, and you have every right to be. But you and Noah are sure to work everything out eventually and then things won't seem so heinous."

"No, it's not that." He stated with a sigh, "It's just...I'm still starving--we ordered and everything but didn't get to actually eat."

--

Finn barely flinched as he watched his _ex_-girlfriend furiously wipe away the tears which were streaming down her cheeks. He used to be the one to hold her close, pressing her tightly against his chest and letting her head fall into the crook of his neck, whilst her soft curls flowed down his back--but now, as he watched her break down into clearly manufactured tears, he found himself standing as far apart from her as the room would allow.

"I...I didn't--Finn, I'm so sorry." She whispered in one breath, "I _never _meant to hurt you."

"You know, Quinn..." He started slowly, "When I found out I wasn't angry, I wasn't sad--I wasn't even surprised. I was happy."

"Happy." She echoed, both anger and disbelief evident in her voice, "How the hell could you be happy?"

"Because I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd do something that would make us break up--."

"_Me_? What about you with your grandstand gleek girlfriend who follows you around like a puppy dog? And wanting to name the baby _Drizzle_? You were just _asking _for me to break up with you--but I never did because I love you."

"I loved you too, Quin, but--"

"Lov_ed_?" She asked with wide eyes and a quick laugh, "You act like it's past tense."

"It is." He said slowly, "I can't be with you, Quinn. I'm breaking up with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is super short but I wanted to put something up this week so I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry, it'll be longer next time and thanks so much for all the reviews. :)_**

"Finn" Rachel breathed out in relief as she saw him walking towards her in the crowded, student filled hallway. She had been patiently waiting for him, waiting to see if he had indeed broken up with Quinn like he set out to do, waiting to hear his sweet voice say that _they _could finally be together--waiting for him to grab her and wrap her in his arms once again.

"Rachel." He uttered with a big grin mounted on his face, slowly approaching with a slight yet evident spring in his step. Rachel caught her breath at the sight of her most recent desire, on any given day she was glad to see him but after the kiss they shared the day before, she _craved _him now more than ever. She'd been up for the majority of the previous night, barely getting an hour of her regular eight hours of slumber--Whenever her eyelids began to drop, Finn's shining eyes and lucious lips would intoxicate her mind, making any form of rest impossible.

"Did you--" She began to question, her voice uncharacteristicly shaking, "Did you sever your relationship with Quinn?"

Without hesitation, she felt a pair of lips against hers and a soft hand gently grasping her cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked when he pulled away, pausing only for a moment before letting out a laugh and adding, "That sounded much less corny in my head."

"How did she take it?" Rachel then asked, suddenly feeling guilty for her partial involvement in the cheerleader losing, what she herself could only imagine, was the single greatest thing in her life.

"Better than I thought she would." He answered simply, pausing for a moment as a hint of sadness crept across his face. However, he recovered quickly and gave Rachel a warm, genuine smile.

"Now we can finally be together." He murmured as he ran his fingers down her arm, stopping abruptly at her hand in order to entwine their fingers together.

"What exactly does that entale?" She questioned as she glanced down at their hands, "In reference to our new relationship."

"Well, _now _we can kiss all we want, spend more time together, and maybe you can teach me some of those fancy words you use--that way I can understand you all the time."

"I must say, your lack of mentality is simply ambrosial, Finn, but--"

"Rachel, Finn, just the two stars in the making I was looking for." Will interrupted as he approached the two teens with Emma in toe.

"Mr. Schuester." Finn said with a smile, "Thanks for the compliment but my girlfriends the only real star, not me."

"Oh, right of course." Will stammered, caught offgaurd, "Quinn's also a wonder--"

"Oh no, not Quinn." Finn interrupted, "I'm dating Rachel now."

"Oh, so Finn, you broke up with that blonde, critical, _pregnant _girlfriend of yours?" Emma asked, frequently giving small glances in Wills direction, "It's about time you broke free from her and began dating the woman that's right for you. Don't you think so, Will?"

"Yeah." He said with a sad smile for the situation almost mirrored his own, "But sometimes it's not that easy."

"Oh, yes it is, Mr. Schuester." Finn interjected, "If your in love, then _it is_."

"In love." Rachel repeated, licking her lips as she scanned Finns form up and down. She opened her dry mouth to speak again, intending on inquiring what he meant by _love_--he didn't genuinely love her, did he? Although before she could utter a single word, Will stated, "I just came over here to remind you two that we have practice again today--there's only a few days until your big duet and I need you to sound flawless."

"Of course." Rachel agreed with a smile before the bell chimed throughout the hallways and Will ordered, "You two better get off to class."

"Did you earnestly mean what you said earlier?" Rachel asked her boyfriend as soon as the two adults retired to their offices.

"Of course." He answered without a beat, but upon seeing Rachel's eyes light up, added confusedly, "Wait, what exactly are we talking about?"

"That you...supposedly love me."

"I, umm..." He stuttered, "Love is...umm--I don't--"

"It's okay, Finn. You don't have to say anything." Rachel then stated softly, "And although we just started dating barely five minutes ago and we're mere teenagers..." She paused for a moment before admitting slowly, "_I _love _you_."


	4. Chapter 4

"So Finn, what are your thoughts for our first weekend as an official couple?" Rachel inquired as she stood beside her boyfriend at the crowded lunchline, tray in hand.

"Actually, I was meaning to tell yo--" He began, nervously scratching at the back of his neck. He racked his brain for the right words to say--for some reason being around Rachel heightened his sences, yet left his brain virtually useless. It was as if she possessed some kind of supernatural power over him, as if she was the kryptonite to his inner superman--the kanye to his own video music award.

"I propose we either go out to the skating rink or see that new romantic comedy--unless, of course, you prefer something along the lines of a horror film..."

"Rachel, I--"

"_Although _I'm no fan of guts and gore, I think I'll be able to sit through it with you beside me." She babbled on, unconscious to his attempt at getting her attention.

"Rachel, I uhh--"

"No, you're right. Movies are much too cliche." She went on, whilst shaking her head, "Maybe we should just--"

"Rachel!" He suddenly yelled sternly, finally gaining her full attention.

Rachel, slightly taken aback, then asked in her usual tone, "My apologies, Finn, did you have something to input?"

"Yeah, actually, umm...my aunt's getting married this Saturday and well, I wasn't planning on going but then my mom made this big deal about how _'family's important' _and _'grandma'll be there and she's gonna die soon' _so I figured that...maybe you'd wanna come?"

"Oh Finn, that's a marvelous plan. I just adore the uniting of two souls through matrimony!" She practically squealed, "I have but one question though."

"The cake's chocolate." He stated without a beat, "It was the first question I asked too. Figured, the place can't be that bad if there's chocolate cake, right?"

"I...suppose." She stated slowly, "But that wasn't quite what I was pondering."

"Oh." He replied dumbly, waiting for her to explicate.

"You really don't mind bringing me with you?" She then asked softly, letting her vulnerability show, "I mean, your entire family will be attending, will they not? I don't want to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me?" He repeated with a short disbelieving laugh, carefully keeping his voice soft to match hers, "You could never embarrass me. How could you think that?"

"I don't know." She said shyly, keeping her head slightly turned to the side and eyes directed downward, "Just--compared to Quin...it seems more than likely your family will think you downgraded yourself."

"Hey, don't ever think that." He assured her, unaware of how such a sensational person could ever be insecure in any way. He suddenly felt a small pang of guilt, realizing that his ex was mostly to blame for causing Rachel grief--and he never did a thing about it.

"I know they'll all love you." He stated definitely, "And if they don't, they're insane."

--

"That ceremony was simply beautiful, Finn." Rachel said with a dreamy smile as they walked arm in arm into the reception hall, "I'd like something similair to that for my own wedding--except, of course, it would be atop a snow encrusted mountain."

"The place doesn't really matter to me--I just want my dog as the ring bearer. I've seen it on tv once--they strap on a little pillow and ring to their back and everything."

"You don't even have a dog."

"Well I'm sure I will by the time I get married." He stated without question, "Hey, what do you think of the name Drizzle?"

"Drizzle?" She echoed, then after pursing her lips for a moment, stated with a small nod, "It's fitting for a dog--I approve."

"Finn Hudson, is that you?" The two teens suddenly heard a gruff voice say from behind, "I haven't seen you in years--my have you grown."

"So have you." Finn stated with a nervous laugh, desperately wanting to get away from the man without making Rachel suspicious.

"So who's _this _little sweetie?" The man then asked, motioning towards Rachel with a warm smile.

She greeted the man with a formal handshake, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning towards her boyfriend and asking, "Aren't you going to introduce me?'

"O--of course. This..." Finn began, wrapping his arm around Rachels waist and pulling her close, "Is Rachel--my girlfriend." He then motioned towards the man and explained, "And Rachel, this is...umm--my uncle."

"Finn, is your aunt alright?" Rachel suddenly asked, glancing over at the bride huddled in a chair in the corner with a half devoured drink in her hand. Finn let out a sigh of relief from the sudden turn in conversation, sharply deciding to excuse himself and make his way over to aforesaid corner.

"Aunt Lisa, what's wrong?" Finn asked as he noticed tears beginning to stream down the womans eyes. He akwardly took her hand in his and said softly, "It's alright, it's okay. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Lisa sniffled, giving a sad smile as she stuttered, "N--no it won't...the band hasn't shown up yet--I won't be able to listen to music during my first dance."

"Oh, well that's no big deal." Finn said with a shrug, "We can just get a boom box in here or something, and--"

"It's her _wedding _day, Finn." Rachel argued, "She simply cannot let her first dance be anything less than impeccable." She paused to put her hand upon the brides shoulder before stating, "Finn and I are going to make sure that everything is sublime. Now what is the song you were intending on dancing to?"

"Can't help falling in love with you." She answered quickly, "But like I said earlier, the band's not here, so I don't understand how you're going to--;

Rachel cut the bride off midsentence, when she beamed, "I _love _that song. And who needs a band when you've got the two of us? I mean, what's better than having your nephew and his new star bound girlfriend sing it for you?"

"Woah, hold on Rachel. I've never preformed in front of my entire family--half of them don't even know I sing at all." Finn stated nervously, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleve as he looked at Rachel unsurely.

"Well it's now time to showcase your abilities." Rachel said confidently, smoothing down the few wrinkles in her skirt, "And you don't have to worry, I won't sing to my fullest intent--I wouldn't want to overshadow the bride on her wedding day."

In less than a few minutes, Lisa and her groom took the dance floor, swaying back and fourth contently as Finn and Rachel sang a much more contemporary version of _can't help falling in love with you._

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

"I love you." Finn whispered once the song reached its end. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her boyfriend in a confused manner, before stating simply, "The songs over Finn--besides, that's not even the correct lyrics."

"No." He said softly, giving a small laugh as he explained slowly, "Rachel, I love _you_."

"You--you truly--you _love me_?" She began to stutter, uncapable of hiding the large grin that grew across her face. Finn nodded, causing her large, shining eyes to grow even brighter and her heart to feel as if it was about to explode.

"Finn! Rachel!" The same man from earlier interrupted, earning an annoyed sigh from the two teens, "I had no idea you two could sing like that. How would you feel about a record deal? Or maybe releasing a single together?"

"Why of course that would be beyond incredible and while I certaintly intend to do that sometime in my lifetime, now is most likely not the time--I have to focus on schoolwork and glee club and--well that's beside the point. However, if a record deal comes my way, I'm certaintly not going to object."

"You're quite the daredevil, miss." The man stated with a hearty laugh, "And by the way you're talking, I'm assuming young Finn here hasn't yet told you."

"Told her what?" Finn asked, looking at his _uncle _in confusion.

"Why, you don't remember either?" The man asked in disbelief, "I'm the manager--well assistant manager, technically--at Harmonize Records."

"Harmonize Records? Why, that's one of the most prestigious labels in the market." Rachel said in awe, before pulling Finn aside and asking, "Why did you withhold this information from me? You must have known you had a relative in the record buisness."

"I _did _know but I--" He paused, then said with a sigh, "I knew if I told you then you'd want to talk to him--and, well, I just didn't want you to get your hopes up."

He took a moment to register Rachels appearance, but upon being unable to read her expression, he added, "I hope you understand."

"Oh, I understand perfectly." She said quickly, her voice cracking slightly, "My own boyfriend doesn't believe in me."


End file.
